


Entertainment

by digthewriter



Series: Dig's Drarry Discord Challenge [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drarry Discord HP AO3 Tag Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Post War, Stand Up Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Challenge/Summary: Prompt: Serious. WC Limit: 377. Month: August





	Entertainment

"I think he's up to something."

Harry's friends roll their eyes returning their attention to the stage. Harry frowns because they never take him seriously. Not about this.

"Yes, I think it's entertainment," Ginny says from his other side. "He _is_ a comic."

"But, it's Draco Malfoy!" Harry protests to deaf ears because they've been captured by Malfoy's jokes again and laugh. "Fine…" he grumbles to himself making his way out the door.

He's standing in the alley behind the comedy club when he realises the show’s over; everyone’s leaving. Malfoy joins him a minute later. Harry wants to scowl and discard his fag, crushing it with his feet, but he remains stoic.

"Didn't enjoy yourself?" Malfoy asks; his hand reaches over freeing the cigarette from Harry's fingers; he takes a long drag. "Your smoke break went over my last set."

"I'm only here because Luna and Ginny find you entertaining."

"And Weasley and Granger?"

Harry shrugs. "Everyone loves a laugh."

"But you don't?" Malfoy hands Harry back his smokes and starts walking away.

"Wait!" Ugh, what is Harry even doing? "I did find you funny. A bit."

Malfoy gives Harry a shit-eating grin and leaves. Harry returns to his table where Ginny and Luna are still waiting.

"What's happening?"

"We're waiting for you, of course," Luna answers.

"Did you find what he's up to?" Ginny looks amused.

Harry shakes his head, grabs his coat, and they make their way home.

Naturally, he's back the next day. And the day after that.

Malfoy is… funny. His material’s original, albeit it hits a little too close to home. But finally, Harry realises what Malfoy's up to.

_Entertainment_.

"It's a coping mechanism," Luna confirms it for him.

_If he doesn't laugh at himself, the world will laugh at him._

Harry understands completely now. As he continues to frequent the club, the papers follow him. Inadvertently, he's provided free publicity.

"Suppose I should thank you," Malfoy says haughtily when they meet again in the alley to share a smoke.

"You didn't need my help."

"_No?_"

When he starts to walk away again, Harry calls out. "Malfoy, do you wanna maybe get a drink later?"

"All right, Potter," Malfoy says with a smile. "As long as we don't discuss anything serious."


End file.
